360
by Hokuto Sexy
Summary: Kanon, enfrascado en una relación un tanto peculiar con su hermano gemelo Saga, decide emprender un viaje y así marcar el punto final al camino de ambos, pero las cosas no salen como él desea. De forma inquietante durante el viaje de Kanon, y posteriormente en el de Saga, ambos están más conectados que nunca. Esta es una historia de trescientos sesenta grados...(AU)
1. 1 Grecia

**360°**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_El futuro tiene muchos nombres. Para los débiles es lo inalcanzable. Para los temerosos, lo desconocido. Para los valientes es la oportunidad._

Víctor Hugo.

.

.

.

Para Agapi.

.

.

Corrección y estilos: Altahriel Tasartir.

.

.

.

**1. GRECIA **

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Qué si eran hermanos? Lo eran: _ge-me-los_, ¿Qué si se follaban asquerosa y pecaminosamente? Era cierto… ¿Les importaba? No mucho… ¿A los demás les importaba? Sí, bastante, unos fingían que no les miraban con repulsa, otros eran muy abiertos en su censura ocular… había también quienes no se enteraban y todo les parecía normal, el mundo les parecía la cosa más barata y sencilla.

Ellos decían que el barrio de Plaka, Atenas, en donde vivían, no estaba preparado para tales muestras de amor al prójimo, de verdadero y candoroso amor filial, ¿quién lo estaría? Sumidos como estaban en una sociedad ortodoxa y mojigata en su mayoría, que toleraba las extravagancias sólo por ser un punto turístico importante de Europa.

Kanon estaba harto, más que harto… hasta la coronilla, ¿de qué? De Saga, ¿de qué si no?, Saga…

Aun se retorcía entre las sábanas, medio dormido, como pescado empanizado girando por la cama de harina, su piel mordida, arañada… con sendos moretones en los muslos… producto del embate amoroso de la noche previa, y un hilillo de... que le escurría por… y nada más observarle así, Kanon tenía la clara sensación de que el hormigueo entre sus piernas, muy pronto sería un estandarte a sus bajas pasiones, muy visible, por cierto.

Suspiró, acabó por arrojar la colilla de cigarro por el balcón… y escuchó la maldición de alguien a quien seguramente le había caído encima el cigarrillo a medio prender.

—Sigues con esa idea ¿No? —Interrogó Saga que acabó por apoyarse en los codos sobre el colchón.

—Eres tú el que siempre está con la labor de joderme la existencia.

—¿Por qué? Porque te pido que…

—Sí, eso… secretos igual a aburridos, mantener esto oculto igual a… ¿Realmente importa, Saga?

—Ya sabes… la gente…

—Francamente… ¡Mis huevos! Estoy cansado Saga, de verdad estoy cansado, de discutir, de las visitas maritales, ¿por qué no puedo quedarme aquí? —Le soltó exasperado el menor de los dos, por minutos.

—De por sí murmuran…

Kanon se talló el rostro, no le dijo nada y empezó a vestirse, llevaba años soportando la misma situación, viviendo al pendiente del qué dirán. Estaba cansado, acabó de ponerse la ropa y se volvió apenas de lado hacia su hermano. Sus ojos azules se debatían entre echarse a llorar o echarse a reír.

—No sé cuándo vuelva, o si es que vuelva, de todos modos estaba pensando tomarme unas largas vacaciones, al fin y al cabo la nota periodística… está en cualquier lado —dijo agitando la mano, dio la vuelta sin esperar el reproche de Saga, y se dio el lujo de azotar la puerta al salir, sabía que le ponía los pelos de punta a su hermano.

Ya tenía los boletos, boletos abiertos para irse cuando le diera la gana, las maletas lista, la grabadora digital, la cámara… un montón de lápices, la pluma fuente y una _Moleskine_, su frustración, su tensión sexual y su mucho cabreo, eso viajaba gratis.

—Adiós, Saga… —murmuró al mismo tiempo que se subía al taxi que lo llevaría al Aeropuerto Internacional de Atenas Eleftherios Venizelos.


	2. 2 Estambul

**2. ESTAMBUL **

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¿Cambiaste la maleta? ¡Bien! Espero que tengas el número de la que utilizaste porque te juro que si la has perdido… no vivirás para contarlo, ¿sabes todo lo que va ahí? ¡Mi vida entera! —Gritó a voz de cuello, tratando de disimular ante la mucha gente que estaba corriendo de un lado para otro en el aeropuerto de Estambul.

El joven de piel morena y cabellos castaños, ricamente ataviado, como un _junior_, con gafas _Dolce & Gabbana_, caminaba nervioso arrastrando tras de sí la maleta _Louis Vuitton_, recién salido del penitenciario de Atenas, por falta de pruebas debido a un negocio turbio de lavado de dinero.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que el otro caminaba sobre la misma línea que él, con los tickets de las maletas, uno de ellos echo casi pedazos… ambos chocaron estrepitosamente, de un forma ridícula, y de tal talante que la mayoría de las personas ahí tenían sonrisas socarronas en el rostro.

—¡Joder! Tienes la cabeza dura… —se quejó el moreno, en griego, llevándose la mano a la frente, donde se había golpeado contra Kanon.

—Si te hubieses fijado por dónde ibas… —levantó la vista y pescó sus cosas, le pasó las gafas de sol al extraño, habían salido volando, hasta ese momento lo vio: guapo, cuerpo atlético, unos ojos verdes imposibles de olvidar.

—Lo siento —se disculpó el extraño sonriéndole, menuda broma chocar tan aparatosamente con un extraño que además, tenía cara de… bueno de esos que se podía llevar a la cama sin mayor problema—. Aioros Deligiannis… —le extendió la mano y le devolvió el pasaporte que se había caído—, entonces te llamas Kanon Stefanes…

—¿También eres griego? —fue su sorprendida respuesta.

—Lo soy.

—Ya, disculpa… estos imbéciles han perdido una de mis maletas y ahora tendré que hacer todo un engorroso trámite para rastrearla y recuperarla, si es que la encuentran…

Encuentro fortuito y candente en 5, 4, 3…

—Dioses —jadeó, Kanon, acostado en la cama, apoyado en los brazos observando al otro, a Aioros, entre sus piernas, hundiendo el apéndice de su cuerpo entre sus labios.

Tenía que reconocer que aquel condenado griego tenía chispa para coger, echaba chispas en la cama, entre otras cosas que echaba, buen sexo sin compromisos, más frecuente de lo que le gustaría reconocer.

Su estadía en Estambul se estaba convirtiendo, lejos de ser una búsqueda de noticias… un conocimiento exquisito de hoteles de Gran Turismo, Hostales… y puteros, allá a donde se les antojara ahí se metían… y algunas veces acababan follando de pie en los callejones sucios y oscuros.

Dos meses de puro placer y nada más que eso.

Y en esos dos meses ni un maldito mensaje de Saga, ¡Ni uno!, así que él tenía que tomar la iniciativa, como siempre. Mientras Aioros estaba empinado, literal, en la cama, con su bellísimo trasero al aire y él lo estocaba desde atrás tomó el móvil a discreción, tomó una foto desde arriba, artísticamente aérea, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, le envió a su hermano con un único mensaje: Espero que lo estés pasando tan bien como yo.

—¿Me estás tomando fotos?

—No precisamente a ti…

—¿Estás tomándote fotos de…?

—Algo así…

—Si las subes a algún lado, cabrón, te reviento el culo de un plomazo…

Estaba seguro de que Saga estaría zurrado del coraje cuando viera la foto.


	3. 3 Italia

**3. ITALIA **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Si Kanon creía que estaba extrañándolo y pensando a menudo en él… estaba en lo cierto, claro que lo hacía, pero el muy degenerado no lo entendía, ni entendía de razones… y sus estúpidas fotos de la conquista de la noche le estaban alterando los nervios, si seguía tirando de la cuerda acabaría, un día de esos, buscándolo pero para sacarle cada uno de los dientes y a ver ahora con que le haría una felación a alguien…

Tres meses habían pasado, tres meses desde que se fue, y él, estaba ahí simplemente siendo miserable en Atenas, hasta que se cansó, renunció al trabajo de publicista que tenía, gozó con arrojarle el título al "mejor publicista" a su compañero cretino: Aioria Deligiannis; tomó una parte del dinero que tenía guardado y se marchó, no era tan difícil viajar así con poco presupuesto por Europa… o al menos eso pensaba.

Roma, era una ciudad bulliciosa, por el día o por la noche era un lugar alegre, lleno de turistas, y de habitantes locales que buscaban divertirse. Con quién pasar la noche no le hacía falta, podía conseguirse a quien fuese, pero no le apetecía, era un patético que gustaba de toquetearse solo rememorando los viejos recuerdos del cachondeo con su propio hermano… y más asqueado se sentía de su patetismo.

El vagón del subterráneo se frenó de golpe haciendo que algunos pobres salieran despedidos hacia el fondo del mismo, como una especia de _Jenga_ humano que se había desmoronado.

Contra él se estrelló un joven, con todo su peso, estuvieron a punto de salir despedidos también entre las jocosas maldiciones en italiano de las personas, pero el tipo estaba tan bueno que no le importó sostenerlo con su propio cuerpo… rubio y con cuerpo de pecado ¿Quién se quejaría?

—Lo siento —se disculpó en un inglés deplorable.

Saga le sonrió amistoso, al menos había tenido el detalle de darse cuenta de que no hablaba italiano porque era un turista más.

—No importa —rezongó el griego.

—No eres de acá, ¿verdad?

—No, en realidad tengo cerca de un mes recorriendo Italia… mañana justamente me voy.

—Qué pena…

—¿Por?

—Pareces interesante… —le soltó el desconocido con aquel gesto que se le antojaba sensual, con una mirada azul celeste bellísima. — _Il mio nome è__Milo_...

—Saga...

Un par de estaciones después estaban besándose en un rincón de la estación en la que se supone él debía bajar, y luego estaban entretenidos recorriéndose con las manos.

Después… sexo oral en público, contra una columna, en un lugar oscuro y que salía del foco de la cámara. Nunca había hecho eso, y se sentía tan bien, eran del tipo de cosas que Kanon disfrutaba hacer, pero que a él le cohibían un poco… y ya le daba lo mismo, si los atrapaba la policía… pues nada, tendría que pagar la multa o lo que sea que sucediera.

Deseó con tantas ganas tomarle una foto al desconocido rubio mientras se lo llevaba a la boca para enviarle la imagen a Kanon… pero pensó en que eso era ser tan vil como él… y Saga no era un desgraciado… no tanto.

Tres cosas sucedieron esa noche: la primera es que se la chupó a un tipo auténticamente rubio… hasta tenía un ligero patrón de vellos rubios en el pubis, nunca había estado con una rubia natural, mucho menos con un hombre rubio; la segunda… que cuando buscó el móvil ya no lo tenía ¡Se lo había robado aquel cabrón sopla pollas! Maldijo para sus adentros, pero se encogió de hombros, no era un móvil tan caro; la tercera… es que caminó desde esa estación hasta la parada del bus más próxima… con la bolsa trasera del pantalón casi desprendida… donde debía estar la cartera… no había nada, sino un corte fino y preciso que le había dejado colgada la bolsa…

Fue el sexo oral más caro de su vida… ¡Era culpa de Kanon! ¡¿De quién si no?!


	4. 4 Portugal

**4. PORTUGAL **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Para los cinco meses que llevaba fuera de Atenas, ya estaba empezando a sentir la nostalgia por Atenas, y por Saga, por el condenado mojigato de Saga, lo último que había sabido de él era que no contestó el teléfono de su departamento y en su lugar un mensaje grabado le había recibido: "_Hola, por el momento no me encuentro en el país, ya sabes que hacer después de tono, si eres Kanon, no regresaré la llamada._"

Estaba por dejarle un mensaje agónico pidiéndole que volvieran, que se encontraran en algún lugar, en algún país… pero después de escuchar esas enervantes palabras lo único que deseó decirle fue: "Ándate al carajo".

Colgó el teléfono de monedas, estaba haciendo una escala en París antes de embarcarse a Portugal, su colección de fotos era impresionante, pero su acervo de notas periodísticas era muy pobre, y se había dedicado más bien a llenar la _Moleskine_ con sus memorias amatorias, de esas que había obtenido de cama en cama por el mundo… pensó en que tal vez debería hacer un artículo sobre el sexo en el mundo.

Nuevamente se encontraba gritando en el mostrador de la aerolínea que había perdido su maleta desde Grecia, para lo cual la pobre mujer que trataba de contenerle sonreía y le ofrecía afiches de Francia y de paseos turísticos así como de cruceros por el mediterráneo a precios de risa.

—¡Que no! ¡No quiero paseos románticos por Francia, quiero mi maldita maleta! —Rugió golpeando el mostrador.

Por otro lado justo en ese instante Saga acababa de bajar del avión para darse cuenta de que había tomado un vuelo realmente inútil que hacía escala en Francia… sólo porque era más barato viajar hasta donde él iba…

Escuchó a lo lejos los gritos desaforados de algún turista que estaba pelando en uno de los mostradores, no pudo evitar reír un poco de lo cómico que le resultaba.

—Pobre diablo. —Dijo en voz alta arrastrando tras de sí la maleta, para echar raíces en algún asiento de la sala de espera en lo que salía su vuelo, en un par de horas.

Se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo Kanon, y en qué parte del mundo estaría… lo echaba de menos, y seguramente el otro idiota ni siquiera pensaba en él, con aquello de que encontraba gracioso enviarle fotos de él follando con una horda de desconocidos, Sodoma y Gomorra eran el reino de Kanon y un gran falo su cetro.

Cinco semanas pasó Kanon en Portugal, más de un mes, había tantas cosas por recorrer, tantas, que sentía que el tiempo le faltaba, un día antes de salir de ahí se aventuró a una de las playas nudistas: _Playa da Ilha de Tavira_, aunque en Grecia las había, nunca se había dado el tiempo de visitar una, así que allá fue a dar.

Se quitó la ropa, se dejó únicamente las sandalias y se enredó la toalla en la cintura, dejó todo dentro del auto que rentó, luego subió a una de las pequeñas embarcaciones que le llevarían a la paradisiaca playa semivirgen de oleaje moderado.

Muy orgulloso de su cuerpo apolíneo y de lo que tenía entre las piernas, pasó gran parte del día dorándose al sol, cubierto de aceite, viendo pasar a las mujeres, a unas con disimulo, a otras no, lo mismo que a los hombres, justamente estaba perdido viendo el preciosista trasero de un hombre moreno que le recordaba a Aioros… ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que la ola venía, tan atento estaba analizando a todo el que pasaba delante de él, la ola salvajemente lo engulló con todo y lo poco que tenía…

Lo único que sintió fue que daba grandes tragos de agua salada y que iba exfoliándose la piel por la arena, a medida que la corriente lo revolcaba… hasta que el brazo de alguien lo jaló cuando estaba por ser devorado una segunda vez… ¡Lo habían jalado por el cabello!

Un joven gordinflón lo había rescatado… Kanon tosía y se atragantaba, sentía que tenía arena hasta el culo, de hecho era así, en cada orificio de su cuerpo había arena… el momento sensual había terminado en un revolcón indignante.

Fue muy tarde cuando se dio cuenta de que la toalla, las sandalias, el dinero y las llaves del auto se habían ido mar adentro… imposible rescatarlas, gritó, hasta que se cansó… al final, el mismo hombre gordinflón se apiadó de él y le dio una playera enorme que prácticamente le cubría todo, era suya, y pagó su pasaje en la embarcación, después tuvo que llamar al seguro del auto para que fueran por él… y para que abrieran el auto.

—¿Qué le ha pasado? —Preguntó el joven del seguro, que llegó una hora después.

—¿Qué crees que me ha pasado? Me encanta andar caminando desnudo por la vida…

—Está un poco raspado de ahí… —le señaló las piernas—, y de ahí, —señaló esta vez un brazo— también de ahí —indicó su rostro y su ojo derramado.

—¿Qué crees que no me doy cuenta? Abre eso…

En ese viaje no hubo fotos para Saga, tuvo el deseo mezquino de enviarle una de su rostro tallado y de su ojo derramado, sólo para ser miserable y hacerlo sentir mal… pero pensó que de por sí la situación era ya muy humillante…


	5. 5 Moscú

**5. MOSCÚ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¿En verdad no quieres alcanzarme? Aquí se está muy bien… —las palabras fluidas en un francés perfecto, aunque el pelirrojo no dejaba de sentir cierto desdén en la respuesta de su interlocutor. — No entiendo qué es lo que tienes que hacer _tan_ importante allá —ironizó, se acabó el cigarrillo, lo apagó y tiró la colilla en el contenedor de basura.

Entornó los ojos ante la respuesta que obtuvo. Si tan sólo no fuera tan tozudo, y si tan solo no fuese tan jodidamente guapo.

—¿Localizar una maleta dices? ¡Vamos, Milo! ¿De verdad te estás perdiendo la vista del Kremlin porque alguno de tus amigos de baja estofa te pidió localizar una maleta? No me jodas. —Empezaba a temblar de rabia— Como quieras, a ver si yo tengo tiempo de visitarte después, o tal vez haga una escala a Grecia antes de llegar a Italia, ¿qué te parece? Para localizar una maleta con todo y el tipo que la arrastra…

Se refería a Aioria Deligiannis, un publicista que conoció algunos años atrás en un viaje a Grecia para posicionar una campaña de botellas plásticas biodegradables, él se había encargado de la fotografía, y poco después terminaron en donde debían terminar: en la cama. Había dejado su natal Marsella para tomar las fotografías de una guía turística de Moscú.

—Disculpa… ¿qué hora tienes? —inquirió en ruso al hombre que se aproximaba por las escaleras del imponente Teatro Bolshói.

Saga no entendió ni un ápice, así que con toda la desfachatez de la que era capaz le respondió en griego.

—Lo siento, no te entiendo. —Siguió de largo. El joven francés colgó el teléfono en medio de los gritos desaforados de Milo.

—¿Griego? Vaya, tenía mucho que no escuchaba a alguien hablar en griego, ¿qué hora tienes? —Insistió con una sonrisa afable, casi seductora.

—La hora de entrar al teatro, ¿vienes? —Coqueteó Saga, a él también le apetecía hablar con alguien en griego.

—Seguro.

No, no terminó en sexo, aunque era cierto que había química y que si por Camus hubiese sido, realmente habrían terminado rompiendo las patas de alguna cama, se llamaba Camus Etienne Valois, era francés, oriundo de Marsella y era fotógrafo, le gustaba el vino tinto y le encantaba el vodka, su vida amorosa era un desastre y le gustaba follar por diversión y consideraba que no recibía el suficiente sexo oral que merecía. De todo eso se enteró Saga en las salidas turísticas y entre uno que otro beso turbio que pretendía ser algo más.

—Entonces, escapaste de Atenas y estás rodando por el mundo sin rumbo fijo, quién como tú, _mon ami_.

—¡Bah! No es tan divertido, la verdad es que dejé atrás una historia familiar que parece perseguirme de todos modos.

—_Touché_, ¿historia familiar o historia amorosa? Pareces triste al hablar de ello.

—Las dos cosas.

—Yo estaré unos días más por aquí, después me voy a Canadá, ¿quieres venir?

—Tengo boleto para Sídney, igual salgo en unos días.

Justo en ese momento entró la una llamada a su móvil, estaban en una mesa cómodamente sentados en la pequeña cafetería del Monasterio _Sretensky_, la señal era mala… se trataba de Kanon.

Y lo único que pudo distinguir en medio de la interferencia, era la voz medio cortada, casi de ultratumba, de su hermano preguntando si estaba bien, no distinguió lo segundo… después simplemente se cortó la llamada.

Se encogió de hombros, pensó que tal vez se lo merecía, se merecía no saber nada de él, después de siete meses separados.

—¿Algún viejo amante? —Quiso saber el francés, mientras le daba un trago al vaso con vodka que tenía entre los dedos.

—Un hermano amante, digamos —respondió entre risas, literalmente, lo era.


	6. 6 Canadá

**6. CANADÁ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

El frío no le sentaba del todo bien, ¿cómo podría continuar con su escalada de turismo sexual para olvidarse de… lo que se tenía que olvidar? ¿Cómo? Era imposible sentirse atractivo y seductor con la nariz roja, y semanas atrás con un resfriado que parecía esforzarse por mantenerlo encerrado en la habitación de hotel.

Pero ante todo, continuó con el viaje hacia _Banff_ y _Lake Louise_, lo peor de su resfriado lo había pasado en Montreal, en donde después de una noche de farra pesco un resfriado espantoso, incluso pensó en que moriría sin haber visto por última vez a Saga.

Afortunadamente para la última semana del noveno mes, estaba listo para seguir coleccionando fotos y amantes, con buen estado y una sonrisa amable ante la vida, punto a su favor, pero sin tantas ganas de socializar, punto en contra, había pensado en lo fácil que era simplemente acercarse a alguien y decirle: "_Te he visto, me gusta tu trasero, ¿podemos fornicar esta tarde/noche?_", la vida sería más sencilla con esa simple pregunta… pero hay personas que se toman muy a mal la sinceridad.

Ya estaba de mejor humor después de que Saga le había colgado el teléfono, así que continuó con el envío de fotos con sus amantes ocasionales… y para conmemorar… estaba justo con la recepcionista del hotel en donde estaba, se la había ligado después de una media hora de charla y preguntas estúpidas acerca del clima y los turistas.

Ahí estaba, la rubia mujer con ese escote de infarto… y esas siliconas, porque estaba seguro de que eran siliconas, pero eso no restaba que era bella… hasta que se les cortó el plan cuando comenzó un concierto de gemidos a todo volumen en la habitación al lado de la suya… ¡Hasta se escuchaba la cama chocando contra el muro!

—¡Por Zeus! ¿Qué carajo es eso…? —Farfulló Kanon con los pantalones a medio poner.

—Curiosamente… son dos hombres los que están hospedados en esa habitación —Acotó la mujer que tenía en la mano el miembro de Kanon.

—Pues bueno, no tengo nada en contra pero… ¡Que no jodan que me cortan el rollo!

El concierto siguió unos minutos más, hasta que furioso el griego pegó en el muro contiguo.

—¿Lo estás matando o qué demonios, cabrón? ¡Acá también tenemos una faena pendiente! ¡Interrumpen!

La única respuesta que obtuvo fueron las risas mal disimuladas de los dos hombres que estaban ahí, uno de ellos le dijo algo que no supo distinguir, algo en francés. Cabreado acabó esa primera aventura en _Lake Louise_, más tarde se desquitaría… por esa tarde se dedicaría a tomar algunas fotos en los bosques y a llenar su bitácora de detalles morbosos y chusquerías varias.

Tomó el móvil para continuar con el ritual de cada dos semanas llamar a la aerolínea para gritar como loco por su maleta, empezaba a sospechar que después de nueve meses perdida… nunca más la encontraría, pero al igual que con Saga, se sentía un poco mejor si torturaba a alguien al otro lado de la línea.

Mientras el bajaba por las escaleras los de la habitación contigua, los de la sinfonía erótica, tomaban el elevador.

—Te juro que si localizo esa maleta me pagarán más dinero del que hayas podido ver reunido de una vez —aseguró Milo.

—¿Qué tiene de importante? —Fue la pregunta seca del francés, que arqueó una ceja delicadamente.

—No tengo idea pero el que la ha perdido supongo que traía cosas de mucho valor.

—Trabajo inútil, Milo, si me lo preguntas es un trabajo inútil.

—Es de un tipo que tiene negocios en Grecia, negocios de los gordos…

Camus sonrió cuando escuchó eso, de una u otra forma, algo siempre tenía que ver con Grecia o con los griegos…


	7. 7 Sídney

**7. SÍDNEY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Casi se cumplían los once meses desde la gran hecatombe, casi. Saga llevaba un recuento escrupuloso de los días y las noches que había pasado lejos de su hermano y, en verdad, le estaban pesando, ¿quién había sido el de la colosal idea? Kanon seguramente, él siempre tenía la espantosa costumbre de apoderarse de la última palabra.

Ya lo había decidido: regresaría a Atenas. Estar abandonado en aquellos parajes solitarios y siendo como era él, tan complejo para las relaciones sociales… no lo pasaba tan relajado como su gemelo.

Estaba curioseando en una de las tiendas de suvenires del _Sydney Opera House_, recién salido de uno de los conciertos para los cuales compró boletos; su único consuelo siempre fue el arte, así que se regodeaba en su malestar emocional al ritmo de alguna buena ópera, habían dado _Lakmé_, después de comprar un cerro de inutilidades, de esas que suelen comprar los turistas. Se sentó en uno de los restaurantes, aprovechó para descargar la aria de _Lakmé_(1) en su _iPhone_, mientras bebía café y… observaba muerto de celos otra más de las espantosas fotos de Kanon, tenía ya una galería que azuzaba sus celos.

Una llamada interrumpió su oda epifánica.

—¿Sí?

—¿Señor Kanon Stefanes?

—No, él es mi hermano…

—¡Ah! Es que he estado tratando de localizarlo en su número móvil, pero está fuera del área de servicio y ha dejado este número como referencia…

—No me extraña —dijo lacónico.

—Llamo por parte de la aerolínea, es respecto a su maleta, la maleta que se extravió en el vuelo de Grecia a Estambul, se encuentra en el Aeropuerto Internacional _Kingsford Smith _de Sídney, tal y como lo solicitó el representante legar del señor Kanon Stefanes… —recitó el operador que parecía tener ensayado y aprendido el discurso.

—¿El representante…? Pero ¿de qué diablos habla…? ¿En Sídney? Yo me encuentro aquí pero…

—Muy bien, puede usted pasar a recogerla, se encuentra en el mostrador, con el número…

Ignorando cualquier protesta e ironía por parte de Saga, el tipo del teléfono siguió hablando y le dio el código con el cual podría recoger la dichosa maleta; luego sin esperar respuesta de su parte, colgó.

—Que tenga un excelente día Señor Stefanes, gracias por elegir… —ni siquiera alcanzó a escuchar el nombre de la aerolínea.

—Recordaré no volar con estos idiotas… ¿Representante legal? ¿Kanon? ¡Por las barbas de Zeus!, esa sí que es buena…

Sin estar muy convencido, y decidido como estaba de regresar a Grecia, fue al hotel en donde estaba hospedándose, cerró la cuenta y preparó sus maletas, reservó el boleto para regresar a Atenas sin escalas, además, ya se acercaba la Navidad, así que le costó trabajo encontrar un vuelo hacia allá… al final encontró un lugar para el vuelo que saldría dentro de cinco horas, tenía tiempo suficiente para hacer al vago otro rato en Sídney, después de casi dos meses en Australia, y también le daría tiempo para recoger la maleta de Kanon.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, su _iPhone _había descargado al menos cinco versiones de la aria de _Lakmé_, entre ellas una de un tal Yanni(2), que era griego… alguna vez escuchó el nombre pero no es que le interesara mucho…

Al mismo tiempo, un joven moreno de ojos verdes estaba hablando acaloradamente con otro de tez un poco más clara y cabello rubio, ambos parecían discutir como si el destino del mundo dependiera de ello.

—¿Para qué carajo enviaste la maleta hasta acá? —casi ladró Aioros.

—Bueno, me pediste que la encontrara y que la asegurara, ¿no? Pues lo más seguro era enviarla a este aeropuerto en donde la aduana es un poco más relajada… —arguyó Milo.

—¿Y ahora qué se supone que hago? ¿A nombre de quién está?

—Umm… espera… —sacó un papelillo de entre su ropa— Kanon Stefanes…

—¿Es en serio? ¿De verdad…? ¡Menuda broma!

—¿Qué? ¿Le conoces?

—Algo así, digamos que lo encontré en Estambul y… bueno, no sabía que la maleta era suya… en verdad es una puta casualidad.

—Bueno, he sobornado al del mostrador así que sólo habrá que ir por ella y dar este número —Milo le entregó el papel a Aioros, quien sonrió complacido, hasta que le volvió a arrebatar el papel.

—Haz el depósito…

—¡Serás cabrón! ¡Pero si la maleta aún no la tengo! —rezongó el joven castaño.

—Y no la tendrás mientras no hagas el depósito…

—¡Bien! —a regañadientes Aioros le pidió el móvil al guardaespaldas que estaba con él, un tipo que más bien parecía uno de esos matones de película, tecleó unas cuantas veces y realizó el traspaso de su cuenta personal a la de Milo, le mostró la transferencia realizada en línea.

—Hecho… ahí tienes el papel… yo me largo. —le devolvió el arrugado papel con el número de la maleta y se perdió en la multitud con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, al menos entre pillos todavía había cierto código de honor por los negocios sucios de los demás.

Durante esa breve discusión, Saga había llegado al mostrador y había dado el número y contraseña, el joven le observó detenidamente y acabó por entregarle la lastimosa maleta, cerrada con todos los cintillos, pero pesada.

—Encima de todo voy a tener que pagar sobrepeso… —se quejó amargamente el griego.

Pocos minutos después apareció Aioros… sólo para enterarse que la maleta otra vez estaba perdida, recogida por quién sabe quién… cuando el empleado le indicó quién se la había llevado, corrió por el aeropuerto… al mismo tiempo que Saga se perdía entre la multitud escuchando al tipo ese Yanni, en los audífonos…

Envió un mensaje de texto.

"_Te veo en Atenas, voy hacia allá… estoy harto de esto, me restan muchas horas de viaje. Por cierto tengo tu maleta extraviada y tendrás que pagarme el sobrepeso, ¿trajiste el friso del Partenón en pedazos?_"

Un poco después el timbre ridículo de los mensajes se escuchó.

"_Ya tengo vuelo, igual que tú tardaré bastantes horas. No, sólo es ropa. Te aviso en cuánto tiempo llego… también estoy harto._"

Tuvo la buena puntada de enviarle una foto con un sujeto… el pelirrojo francés que estaba en la habitación de _Lake Louis _y que se encontró en el aeropuerto… les pareció buena idea echar un polvo en el baño, sólo porque sí…

(1)Lakmé – Se trata de una obra operística del siglo XIX compuesta por tres actos, básicamente narra la historia de amor de Lakmé, hija de un sacerdote quien se enamora del oficial inglés Gerald. La pieza a la que se hace referencia en este relato es _Sous le dôme épais_ o Dúo de las Flores, pieza interpretada normalmente por una soprano y una mezzosoprano.

(2)Yanni – Compositor instrumental y orquestal de origen griego, quien en 1992 en su álbum _Dare to Dream_ incluyó la pieza _Aria, _interpretación propia y basada en la popular pieza de Lakmé.


	8. 8 Grecia

**8. GRECIA.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Más de ocho horas de vuelo eran para poner de pésimo humor a cualquiera, pero tal vez era la emoción de volver al lugar conocido, a los brazos conocidos, en vísperas de Navidad, lo que le mantenía de buen humor y, sin que lo deseara del todo, también estaba ansioso por retomar la vida que tenía antes de su larga escapada por el mundo… aunque no se arrepentía de haber torturado a su hermano enviándole fotos pornográficas sólo por fastidiar, al menos algo tendría que pagar…

Saga, por su parte, se mantenía en un _status quo_ de confusión constante y de preguntas a sí mismo que no tenían respuesta; lo único claro era que ese trotar por el mundo, cada vez más lejos, llegaba a su fin. La verdad es que ni siquiera estaba seguro de por qué estaba corriendo al igual que Kanon, tal vez por no pasar por el hermano idiota que se quedaba en casa esperando, como esposa, hasta que al otro se le pasara el berrinche y regresara… y era también para demostrarse a sí mismo que sí tenía una vida sin Kanon, después de Kanon…

Bueno… no, no la tenía, pero le gustaba pensar que sí.

Al menos, en esa última ocasión, no compró un boleto con escalas que parecían castigos divinos, era una pena que hubiese descubierto su error hacia el final de su viaje, si hubiese sabido desde el principio… al fin terminaba ese rodar por el mundo… al fin…

—Son doscientos treinta y dos euros por el sobrepeso de equipaje señor, ¿desea pagar en efectivo o con tarjeta? Le recordamos que tenemos una promoción de…

—¿Qué? ¡¿Cuánto…?! —estaba indignado… y él que estaba pensando en perdonar todas las guarradas de Kanon, pero ciertamente entre sus planes no estaba pagar esa ridícula cantidad por la mentada maleta.

Alargó la tarjeta y dijo que sí a toda la letanía de promociones que la chica del mostrador le estaba ofreciendo, había dejado de escucharle y sólo rumiaba.

Kanon dormía a pierna tirante en el avión, en un aparente estado comatoso que nadie se atrevía a interrumpir; él, a diferencia de Saga, no se iba carcomiendo los sesos pensando en encontrarse y soltarse una retahíla de frases románticas… para él todo era tan claro como confirmar su "te lo dije, no podemos estar separados".

La sobrecargo acabó moviéndole por el hombro para despertarle. Al abrir los ojos, la primera visión del griego fue un escote que le saludaba y unos turgentes senos que se asomaban por el discreto uniforme de la mujer, que inclinada hacia él, le sonreía y le preguntaba surrealistamente si prefería pescado o ternera, aunque lo único que tenía en mente en esos momentos eran esos dos montículos de carne… para comer.

.

.

.

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

.

.

.

Aioros, de alguna manera poco ortodoxa, había terminado cambiando el boleto con un turista que viajaba de Sídney a Atenas, lo había convencido a punta de pistola al pobre… y hacia allá iba, hacia donde estaba la maleta que llevaba toda su vida. Dado que Milo había cumplido su parte del trato llevando la condenada maleta hacia Sídney, lo había dejado solo y se había desentendido de todo; pero él, que no era de rendirse, ya había acordado con alguien del aeropuerto de Atenas que detuvieran la maleta de Kanon Stefanes…

_Aeropuerto Internacional de Atenas Eleftherios Venizelos…_

Kanon llegó antes… sólo para enterarse de que nuevamente su maleta se había extraviado… ¡Otra vez! Tuvo que pasar una gloriosa hora gritando como poseso en el mostrador… de la misma aerolínea, aquello era mucha maldita suerte, dos veces en el mismo aeropuerto, la misma aerolínea, había perdido su maleta.

—¡Apenas he recuperado la otra maleta! ¡Después de casi un año! Y usted me dice que tendré que esperar nuevamente para recuperar ésta… ¡Otra vez!

Después de ladrar un poco más, acabó rendido llevando tras de sí a la única sobreviviente de ese vuelo fatídico.

Cuando llegó a la zona de arribos Kanon marcó el teléfono de su hermano, estaba seguro de que estaba ahí, entre un mar de gente que llegaba y se perdía, algunos corrían rumbo a la banda de equipaje, otros caminaban a paso veloz hacia la sala de espera en lo que aguardaban para la escala, y otros caminaban emocionados hacia la salida; pero tenía la certeza de que estaría por ahí…

Al escuchar el timbre(1) ridículo a lo lejos… supo que tenía razón.

Casi se rió de imaginar a Saga peleando con el móvil, tratando de sacarlo del pantalón o la chamarra mientras todos le miraban extrañados ante la ridícula música que tenía y que se negaba a quitar.

Esperó un timbrazo, dos, tres… cuatro.

—Ho…la —respondió nervioso.

—Hola, todo el aeropuerto se ha enterado de que tienes una llamada, ¿eh?

—¿En dónde estás? —inquirió observando hacia todos lados, incluso bajó la vista… dudaba que su hermano estuviese escondido por ahí en el piso.

.

.

.

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

.

.

.

Para ese momento, Aioros salía del aeropuerto llevando la maleta en la mano, complacido de al fin haber podido dar con ella, usaba las gafas de sol _Dolce & Gabbana_, que tanto le gustaban, subió al Mercedes negro que le esperaba, junto a su guardaespaldas tan peculiar, sacado de cualquier película de matones profesionales. Metió primero la maleta y después se acomodó en los asientos de piel, literalmente se desparramó… suspiró y acarició la maleta, encendió un cigarrillo, se rió de la ridícula aventura de perseguir el equipaje de alguien más, que había utilizado para su propio beneficio…

Quitó los sellos de seguridad de la aerolínea y abrió…

.

.

.

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

.

.

.

—Estoy justo detrás de ti… como siempre… detrás de ti… —le susurró Kanon a Saga, a su espalda, se había acercado a él acechándolo, mientras hablaban por teléfono.

La mirada azul de Saga se perdió en la de su gemelo, su otra parte, le sonrió… ambos sabían que era una tregua, quizás duraría poco, pero valía la pena una nueva tregua para esa vieja guerra.

—Casi un año —pronunció Saga.

—Casi… y entonces, creo que… nos vamos a casa y buscamos qué vamos a preparar para navidad ¿No? —lo abrazó con fuerza, desmesuradamente, sin decir más… —Odio esa música —soltó de improviso mientras en los altavoces de la sala en donde estaban se escuchaba una de esas canciones navideñas(2) que ponían en todos lados hasta el hartazgo… de hecho Saga tenía uno de esos discos.

Saga lo apretujó también y se rió, después le pasó la maleta de su propiedad.

—No la voy a cargar más, pesa demasiado.

—¡Qué raro! Sólo es ropa… —se encogió de hombros, llevando a rastras todo el equipaje y a Saga con él, ambos riendo de cualquier estupidez mientras buscaban un taxi para ir finalmente a casa.

.

.

.

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

.

.

.

El alarido de espanto de Aioros hizo que Aioria colgara el teléfono, iba hablando con él acerca de sus planes para el futuro y de todo lo que haría ahora que estaba libre… y que tenía la maleta que se supone habían robado para meter infinidad de euros, cheques al portador, las claves de las cuentas en Suiza, cocaína pura y la urna con las cenizas de su madre, cabe destacar que dentro de la urna también iba un buen paquete de cocaína colombiana…

¡El dinero! ¡El dinero de toda su vida delictuosa!

¡Sus cuentas!

¡Su madre!

—¡Gira de inmediato! ¡Regresa al aeropuerto! —gritó impávido el griego, dentro de la jodida maleta lo único que había era ropa, suvenires… y de más porquerías —¡Se equivocaron de maleta! ¡Joder! La maleta que me dieron sí es de ese tipo pero no es la que llegó desde Sídney… —gimió desconsolado.

Tal vez todavía podría encontrar a Kanon por ahí, tal vez aún podría recuperar la maleta.

El Mercedes llegó rechinando las llantas a la entrada del aeropuerto… mientras Aioros bajaba casi con el auto en marcha, dejó tirada una camiseta con la leyenda: "_I love Canada_"…

.

.

.

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

.

.

.

Saga le hizo la parada a un taxi, justo al mismo tiempo en el que Aioros entraba corriendo, a lo lejos, al aeropuerto; los gemelos subieron al taxi con todo y el equipaje.

Kanon lo besó en los labios sin importarle si el chofer les miraba o no por el retrovisor, le venía dando lo mismo, ambos estaban muy ensimismados en tratar de reconocer el viejo tacto, el de toda la vida, y ya sabían qué era lo que seguía: al llegar al departamento arrojarían las maletas y acabarían en el recibidor follando como faunos en primavera.

Sin poder resistir más la curiosidad, Kanon terminó por cortar los cintillos de seguridad de su equipaje perdido… y cuando vio su contenido… se quedó boquiabierto, lo mismo que Saga, quien le miró interrogante.

—No tengo idea —fue lo único que pudo responder, al notar que lo que llevaba ahí no era su ropa sino… una nueva vida.

—¿Sabes? Creo que sería buena idea buscar otra casa, en otro lugar… y hacer otra vida —farfulló.

—¿Traficas algo? —inquirió bajito.

—No… ahora ya…

Ambos se encogieron de hombros, dejaron de lado la idea de cocinar algo para Navidad, y pensaron que tal vez sería buena idea ir a cenar a otro lado, a otro lugar, de ser posible, a otro país…

.

.

.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

(1)El timbre que lleva Saga en el móvil es la versión instrumental de _Summer Residents_ canción incluida en el álbum _Dachniki_, 2000, del grupo ruso Leningrad.

(2)La canción a la que hace referencia Kanon es: _Little drummer boy_, del saxofonista Kenny G, incluida en su álbum navideño _Miracles: The Holiday Album_, 1994.


End file.
